justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Need Your Love
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = ft. |from = albums |tvfilm = • |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard Easy ( ) |effort =Low ( ) |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Bright Cerulean 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Purple 2B: Deep Purple |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = INeedYourLoveDLC |pictos= 204 |audio = |dlc = December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |dura = 3:54 }}"I Need Your Love" by featuring is featured as a downloadable track on and . It also appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female wearing a blue shirt with red lips on it, red pants, and black and white sneakers. Her hair is dark purple and styled into a pompadour. Her outfit features shiny bracelets. Background The routine takes place in a pitch black space with a neon light display. It also shows green piano keys with a sound wave behind, and then a circular sound wave. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Extend both hands to the sides. I Need Your Love GMs.png|All Gold Moves INeedYourLoveGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here there are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Can't See Me *Hand Middle Beat *Pump Up Sound *Release Me *Stay Away Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Calvin Harris in the series. **It is the first song by Ellie Goulding in the series. *In the previews for , the pictograms are shown green but in the actual game, they are cherry red. **Green pictograms are usually a sign that the song is in beta development. *'' '' has a different square in the shop; when viewing the routine in the shop, it can be seen that the square shown in the shop has a different background instead of the background seen in the square in the song selection menu, and the coach does not wear her glove. **This also occurs with Let It Go (Sing-Along), as the dancer from that song is seen doing a different pose and is seen wearing lipstick when the lipstick is not actually present in that routine. *Two beta pictograms for the song can be found in the files. *'' '' was accidentally placed in the Alternate Routines Playlist in for a short period of time. It was later fixed. Gallery Game Files Ineedyourlovedlc_cover_generic.png|''I Need Your Love'' Ineedyourlovedlcupdated.jpg|''I Need Your Love'' (Updated) NeedYourLove_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| /''2015'' album coach Ineedyourlovedlc_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png| album coach ineedyourlovedlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Tex_0230.jpg| menu banner Ineedyourlovedlc map bkg.png| map background Ineedyourlovedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover INeedYourLoveDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) INeedYourLoveDLC1024.png| cover INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|Avatar on 0348.png|Avatar on and later games 200348.png|Golden avatar 300348.png|Diamond avatar I Need Your Love Pictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots inylopener.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu inylmenu.png| routine selection menu Ineedyourlove jd2014 coachmenu controller.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Ineedyourlovedlc jd2014 score.png| scoring screen Ineedyourlovedlc jd2015 menu.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu Ineedyourlove jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Ineedyourlove jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ineedyourlovedlc jd2015 score.png| scoring screen Ineedyourlovedlc menu.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu Ineedyourlovedlc load.png| loading screen Ineedyourlovedlc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ineedyourlove jd2018 menu.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu Ineedyourlove jd2018 menueaster.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu (Easter skin) Ineedyourlove jd2018 load.png| loading screen Ineedyourlove jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ineedyourlovedlc jd2019 menu.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu Ineedyourlovedlc jd2019 load.png| loading screen Ineedyourlovedlc jd2019 coachmenu controller.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Ineedyourlovedlc jd2019 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Ineedyourlove jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Controller) I Need Your Love Alt.png|Proof of the song being in the Alternate Routines Playlist on INEED.jpg|Different menu square in the shop Beta Elements I need your love beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 Others Ineedyourlove01.jpg|Beta version (different colored pictograms) rg.jpg|Another beta gameplay Ineedyourlove2.jpg Fyuj.jpg Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - I Need Your Love ft. Ellie Goulding Teasers I Need Your Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Need Your Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays JUST DANCE 2014 - i need your love - 5 stars 5☆ stars - I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2015 - Kinect Just Dance Now I Need Your Love (5 stars) I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris Ft. Ellie Goulding - Just Dance Unlimited I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) I Need Your Love I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2019 I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2020 Extractions I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 1) I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 2) I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 3) References Site Navigation es:I Need Your Loveit:I Need Your Love Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Songs by Ellie Goulding Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Downgrade